


Sacrifices

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Archie Andrews, Divorce, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Freedom, Friendship, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Marriage, Old Friends, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Prison, Puppy Love, Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Tears, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Life is full of making choices and sacrifices. But what happens when you make the ultimate one at a young age? Prison isn't a decision that should be taken lightly. But she wanted to save her beloved. It was an easy decision. What happens when the sacrifices you made aren't worth it in the long run?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bughead fanfic but jughead is in a relationship with another women at the beginning.

Betty Cooper was a smart, loyal girl. She would fight above and beyond to keep her loved ones safe. Loyalty was built in her at a young age. Her mother was raised on the Southside serpents principles. So she enforced them in her house.

Even though Alice Smith's left the serpents become Alice Cooper she never lost the Southside in her. 

Loyalty can come with a price many people learn this the hard way but not Betty Cooper. She knew full well what she was getting herself into.

At 15 Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones fell in love. They were the towns favourite story. A north and a Southsider putting their differences aside and fell in love. Their love only grew stronger over time. Are 17 their love was at its strongest but also took a turn for the worst.

Being in love with a serpent has it's down falls. Everyone is either after her or trying to kill her boyfriend. That was until one day it all went wrong.

It all started with the rival gang kidnapping her. It ended with Jughead beating Malachi and Betty taking the fall. Malachi pressing charges. That's how their story begins. A women that loves her boyfriend so much she couldn't risk him getting life. 

So with a clean record and going with the self defense line. She would get up to ten years max if they tried her as an adult. She was ready to risk it all. And she did.

Betty Cooper was tried as an adult. She had a 10 year sentence she could be out in half that time on good behaviour.

This officially brings us to the beginning of the story. Betty Cooper has served 6 years of her life in New York. She had lost friends over her time there. Everyone going on their own journey for college .

She never got to go to college or finish her highscool degree. She knew the risks and took them. Yet Betty Cooper kept her head down. She got her GED and even a shitty law degree that properly counts for nothing as it was in a stupid programme they provided. Yet she promised her loved ones she would do everything she could to get out on early release.

Most importantly she promised him, Jughead Jones. Betty never wanted him to see her in prison. She couldn't handle the only hugging in and out of visiting. That would have broke her more. All she could handle was the letters. Yet even after awhile they stopped.

But she never stopped sending them. It's the only way she was survive the hell of prison. 6 years she was in here. She was rotting away getting abused everyday. Even if she did stick to herself.

Yet the last letter she sent was last week. 

-Dear Juggie, 

I have sent 311 letters. This will be my last. The lucky 312. You stopped responding by the 200th. It's been 6 years since I've seen your face. It has been 4 years since I've heard your voice.

I don't know what happened. I know it's a different world out there. I know we have completely changed. I know you are on a different path. You might not even be still in Riverdale. You might not even open these letters.

But I need you. We've broken a few promises since I've been in locked up. But please I need you not to break this one. It's one thing not to write back or answer my calls. I knew how much pain it brought us both. 

Jughead, I get out next week and then I'm on parole. The only person I want to see at those gates are you. 

You promised me Romeo. Don't let me down.

Lots of love your Betts.-

The worst thing about that letter was the radio silence that came with it. No phone call to say he will be there. Not even a letter. So all she was left to do was wait.

Betty has been counting down the days until she could get back into society. She missed the bell of pops. The smell of Sweet water river. The noise of someone typing. Jughead's snoring. All that was available again to her today. 

Betty had only had two friends on the inside that's Sam and Avery. She hugged them close before given all her things to them. She couldn't wait to be in her own clothes again. 

Walking through the cells and by the visiting rooms it finally felt like she could breath again. Betty had no idea who would be waiting for her at the gates. She was transferred back to Riverdale's jail 3 days before she got to walk free.

Now she was ready. All her personal belongings back on her. She clutched onto the necklace Jughead got her as she was realised out.

The big metal gates opening up so she could finally live her life. Betty was hoping to see anyone there for her. She knew not to get her hope's up. But she allowed herself too and then allowed herself to feel disappointment.

Betty had no one there for her. She had written her residence down as her mother's place on Elsmer street. Betty began the walk of shame home.

Luckily for her Riverdale is a place of little change. So she allowed herself to feel comfort in that as she walked home alone. 

Getting to the white picket fence Betty felt herself broke down. She sat on the step of her home. She looked across to see the Andrews house. Mary was in the window washing up. She saw her and ran over to her.

"Betty your home!" Mary hugged her.

Betty hugged her back tightly. She cried into her chest. "Jughead told me. You're a saint Betty." She whispered.

"I wasn't completely innocent. I thought back too. It was Juggie that punched him in a coma. Penny pressed charges. I couldn't let him get life. I thought I would get community service." Betty confessed.

"We tried everything to get you it."

"I know. You know he didn't show." She looked at him crying.

"He didn't?" 

Betty shook her head no. 

"Oh honey. Alot has happened, you should speak to him." Mary told her.

"I would be lucky. He's not replied to my letters for about two years." She whispered.

Mary sighed. 

"I need a job. Who's hiring?" Betty asked.

"I don't know honey."

" I got a law degree in prison. It's a shitty one but I could look through cases pull research for you. Like I did in high school?" She suggested.

"I can offer work experience but I don't have any jobs available." She told her.

"I'll take it. I'm going job searching after my bath. I've missed baths. I've missed pops food. I've missed his hugs, his kiss and his smell." Betty smiled softly.

"Go get a bath honey." 

Mary let her go as she rang Alice that Betty was home. Whilst Betty's been in jail Fp and Alice have gotten together. She got in the house to see all his stuff there.

She pushed it aside as she headed for that well needed bath. Filling the tub up nice and hot she placed a bath bomb in with some bubble soap. Betty allowed herself to sink in. Here in the bath tub was a moment of peaceful bliss before her life changed even more. 

A half an hour bath turned into an hours bath. Betty crawled out all pruned getting ready. Non of her clothes would fit her anymore so she slipped into the attic grabbing some of Polly's clothes. She slipped a pair of shorts on and an over sized hoodie. 

With that she grabbed her bag and phone heading to find a job. She knew the town would be judgemental so she headed to the Southside. Part of her wished she would see him. Yet she knew he was probably a famous author in New York living his best life. 

Betty knew the Southside would be kind to her. Well she was hopefully. The wrym hadn't changed a bit. That was some what comforting. Betty headed in to see the regulars drinking away. She saw Fp behind the bar.

"Fp?" Betty smiled. 

Fp looked up from the counter top. His eyes lit up so happy to see her. Betty ran over to him hugging him. She cried softly.

"You're home?" He hugged her.

"I got out today. I got out earlier I sent Juggie a letter and he hadn't gotten back to me." Jughead just looked at her with sorrows in his eyes. "What?" Betty asked.

"You mean my Juggie?" A blonde woman behind the bar asked.

"Fp?" She whispered.

"Betty this is Pepper." Fp said.

"Jughead's wife." Pepper told her.

"Fp?" Betty looked like she had been slapped in the face. "Is this true?" She teared up.

" Pep, Spence couldn't wait to see his Mummy." Jughead smiled as he had his two year old with him.

Betty quickly turned around to see Jughead there. She looked at him dead in the eye. Jughead looked at her with so much grief and pain.

"Juggie..." Betty whispered crying. "You should have told me. You shouldn't have ignored me." She ran out of the wrym.

Jughead looked at his Dad. "I'll look after Spence whilst Pepper is on shift. She deserves an explanation. Especially after everything." He told her.

"I really hurt her dad." Jughead looked at him in pain.

"Go." 

Jughead nodded passing Spencer to his dad. He then ran out to see Betty sobbing in her old car. She was crying in so much pain. He didn't wait for her like they promised. She gave up on everything for him.

He knocked on the window as she glanced to see him. Betty looked up but didn't say anything. He tried opening the door but she had locked the door.

Betty thought she was ready to ser him. But she wasn't. Not now. Not after this news. 

All her life she had been in a jail cell. She knew the risk and she took it for him. This is how she he repays her. With the life time of regret and pain. 

What hurt the most is seeing him live a life they could never have. 

Could she ever forgive him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this angst of a fic. I'm trying to get a couple chapters ahead before I post.

Alone in the Southside. 

Betty Cooper thought that would never be the case. She was always taught never to be alone on the Southside. Both by her mother and Jughead. 

Yet now she was 23. Jobless and with a criminal record. She drove around the Southside hopelessly. 

The first stop Jughead will look for her is at Pops. So she couldn't go there. The second the bunker. She couldn't go there either. The third in their old life would have been the blue and gold. They both couldn't go there. Yet she could go to the Register. See her mother perhaps?

Betty headed to the register on the north side. She embraced the prying eyes and the whispers. Betty saw the boarded up smashed window fixed. She walked in to see her mother typing away.

"Hello mother." She whispered.

"Dear look at you. You need a haircut and you need some clothes. Have you eaten?" Alice asked, hugging her daughter.

Betty shook her head no. She started to cry into her mother's chest. "Why didn't you tell me?" Betty looked at her.

"About honey?"

"Jughead! How he's a father! How he is married! How you were at the wedding! I went to prison for him mum." Betty broke down crying.

"I told you not too."

"It was either that or him go to prison for life and get beaten by the Ghoulies! I'm going home! That's if I even have a home anymore."

Betty stormed out. She drove her car back to her home locking the door after she went in. She looked in the living room seeing photos from Jughead's wedding with FP and Alice there. They were kissing. Of course now Betty wasn't with Jughead, her mother scores the opportunity she never got in high school.

Rage took over her as she smashed the wedding photos. Betty accidentally cut her hands. She sat and sobbed. Betty didn't care if she was bleeding. If the glass was slicing against her skin like a knife slicing through butter. She didn't care if the pain was stinging. 

All she cared for in that moment was for a time machine. Betty was so wrapped up in her head she didn't hear the door open. It wasn't her mother. Even though Betty knew she needed to head upstairs soon to avoid her. It was Jughead. 

Betty could tell it was him. His smell overwhelmed her as he crouched beside her. "Shit Betts you need stitches." He softly touched her hand as she flinched in pain.

He looked around to see all his wedding photos smashed on the floor. He couldn't blame her but it was still upsetting to see.

"Let's get you to the hospital. This is deep."

"It's nothing." Betty whispered. 

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. This wasn't that bad compared to the time she got stabbed twice once by the Ghoulies and Serpents.

"Betts it might get infected." He spoke softly to her.

"Go worry more about your new family! You don't care about me anymore!" Betty snapped.

Jughead could see how hurt she was. How broken she felt. He needed to tell her. Explain everything to her.

"You could have told me." She started to cry. "You have a son… you're married and you have all that with someone else." Betty sobbed. "Dreaming of things like that and learning kept me sane. The life I wished we had...Yet the girls were right."

"Right how?" Jughead wondered.

Betty was too tired to get up and walk away from him. She had no energy to fight, she just felt numb. 

"That you wouldn't wait for me. How it doesn't matter what I sacrificed you would move on and forget about me. I said not my Juggie. He loves me more than he loves life himself. They were right." 

Jughead felt like such a prick. He moved closer to her. "I'm going to clean you up. Then we should talk to Betty." He told her.

"Why? You can go home to your perfect family Juggie. I'm here stuck all alone. I'm living in a house where our parents are dating. Rubbing it in my face. This is worse than the time Serpents and Ghoulies stabbed me."

Jughead's face dropped. It showed fear, panic,anger and sorrow all at once.

"They stabbed you?" He whispered. Betty nodded. "The week you stopped writing to me forever." 

Jughead felt like a total jackass. He hugged her gently as she cried. Betty didn't even fight it off as they hugged. Jughead took all the glass out her hands. He took her to the kitchen to stitch her up. Years of being a serpent coming in handy.

Jughead made her some tea as he cleaned up the mess she made. Betty just held her necklace and he got her in her hands. She rubbed it softly taking a few deep breaths.

He sat with her looking at her. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Well only one of us can drink to get through this. No I'm not ready. I will never be ready. How do we go from being secretly engaged to you marrying another woman?" She whispered.

"Alot happened Betty."

"You fell in love Juggie." Betty looked away.

"Sort of. But I think we need to start at the beginning." All she could do was nod.

"I am forever grateful to you. You sacrificed your career so I wouldn't have to face life in prison." Jughead began.

"I couldn't have them kill you." Betty shrugged.

Jughead nodded.

"I was afraid we tried our best but not seeing you was too hard. Then Pepper came to town. We were hanging out as friends. We hooked up drunk. I was getting shit faced on our anniversary." 

Betty blinked her tears away. "I was missing you so much. The call wasn't enough. Skip to a few weeks later she found out she was pregnant. It was mine. That's when I stopped writing to you. Her dad is a traditional man so we had to marry before Spence was born. I liked her as a friend and then my hope about you getting out was little. I grew to love her. She's my son's mother and he deserves a better childhood than I got. So I grew to love her." Betty's heart shattered again.

"What about us?" Betty asked.

"I honestly didn't think Betts. I had a little boy that needed me. A boy that deserves a stable home." 

"I understand." She uttered, wiping her tears. "Please leave. You could have told me. I needed you today. I had no one to see me at the other end of those gates. I went through hell Jughead. I wanted to die there." Betty uttered.

Hearing those words come out her mouth made his heart break. He just had to hold her. Betty hugged him back just needing to feel him. 

"Let's get you upstairs. You've gone through enough for one day. You need sleep." He took her up to their old room.

They used to share a room when the trailer burnt down. Nothing had been touched. Jughead protested when Alice tried to do anything in the room. He still did. He laid her on her bed as he laid down with her. Betty just looked at him brokenly. Jughead just hugged her. Their love story would always be unfinished. 

Sleeping on his chest he moved out his room to head home. All he wanted to do was read to his son. All he knew was that fatherhood wasn’t easy but it’s the only thing he felt good at. The irony from that statement as he feared fatherhood all his life until Spencer came into his life. 

Betty couldn’t sleep that night. It was too quiet in the house. She had gotten used to the loud noise at night in the cells. All she did was get up, switch her side lamp on and right. Betty had so many feelings and emotions in her head all at once she just felt lost. So pen to paper she wrote. She wrote until the sun came up. That’s the only thing that ever brought her comfort so it’s the only thing she craved to do at that moment. 

__All along it was a feeling, right? Us. I was a cold, hot headed believer in love. I threw my hands in the air and took the leap of faith. Tell me now you know, were we really just a teenage feeling. I’m not really sure how to feel about it anymore. It used to be the way you moved. A shadow in the crowd but when you were with your people. Your walls dropped down and a smile appeared. I fell in love with that smile. I still am in love with your smile. It made me feel as if I can’t live without you. It takes me back to the easier days. I want you to stay but I know you can’t. It’s not much of a life I am living now but it’s better than nearly getting beaten to death everytime I close my eyes. I feared that. I truly did. A life isn’t taken, it's given and I gave my life to you. A young 17 yer old in love giving up everything for you. You are my everything and I was yours. But I guess now life moves on. Tell me now you know the true meaning of sacrifice. Tell me being a father you have some idea of sacrifices, You have an idea of what I gave you at a young age. I’m not sure how to feel about anything anymore. I guess this is my confession on paper. But I would do it all over again to save you Juggie. All these years I’ve been silenced so I have lost my words. It’s easier for me to write. The words just flow. The reason I hold on is because of you. I need this whole gone. Funny how times have changed. You were the broken one back then. Discovering your place in the serpents. Now I’m the broken one but maybe we both need saving from our over thinking, from the whitenoise. I want you to stay but I know you can’t. Our lives are different now. I hope you can forgive me for our pan from the past. I wish you nothing but love and respect Jones. I love you and I guess this is the last time I can say that and I don’t know if you're ever going to see this. Thank you for being my epic love. I know it is better to love and lose than never being loved before. So I guess thank you Jughead Jones for loving me.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs.
> 
> Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get a head of chapters before I post. I'm going to try get myself in that routine. I'm currently back at college on a higher level. So managing time. So writing more chapters before posting them will be better for us all.

Over the years things had changed. The ghoulies wanted Jughead Jones to pay but they also couldn’t kill him. They needed someone on the inside. Malachi was a twin no one knew about. She left to live with their father after the divorce. That was up until she found out her dearest brother was in a coma. 

Bringing forth their relationship to rekindle and a scheming plan to get insider information on the serpents. This plan had been years in the making. Pepper was the leading lady in this scheme. She was a con artist. All she did was con people. We can see where this is going right? The master corner watching the serpent leader from afar. Waiting for the best chance to come in. She had the opportunity to fall into her hands. A drunk night with the serpent. The rest from there was all planned. Fall pregnant, pretend their father is traditional and have a shotgun wedding. Marrying the serpent leader guaranteed her with insider information. The ghoulies have been forever thankful to her. 

Pepper was currently around her brothers as she saw a fellow red head Archie Andrews. Archie was never in on this but he has been dating Malachi in secret for years now. They connected in Pops diner about how everyone misunderstands them and they've been madly in love since. Archie Andrews came out as bisexual in the military. He had come to terms with it. Himself and Veronica Lodge broke up in college. It was a mutual decision wanting to focus on their careers. 

“Here again Andrews?”Pepper smiled.

“I’m seeing my boyfriend.” Archie kissed Malachi.”Why are you here Pep? Jughead would kill you if he knew you were near Kai.”

“I’m seeing a friend who lives here.” She lied. Archie just nodded. “I just need a girly chat. Jug’s ex is back in the picture.”

Archie’s eyes lit up. Betty andArchie had been friends since birth. “Baby I know I said we have a date tomorrow but can we go on it tonight?”

“I’d love that.” Malachi pulled him on his lap. 

“Plus Arch I keep your secret you keep mine that I’m here.”

“Sure whatever. I’m going to take my man to the drive in.”

Falling in love hadn’t been Malachi’s plan. He finally understood slightly to the fools in love in highschool. 

___

Meanwhile in New York: 

Toni and Cherly were laying naked in bed as a pregnant Cherly kissed her wife. They would normally have a no phone sunday but when they say the facetime from Jughead they picked up. If Jughead was calling on a sunday it must be important. 

“Hello Jug?” Toni answered.

“She’s home.”Jughead cried into the phone.

“Who?” Cheryl asked. She sat up in the bed. The phone was on loud speaker. Jughead and Cheryl become close friends over the years. She could hear the pain in his voice and it all clicked together. “Betty’s out?” She added. 

“I’ve hurt her so much. She won’t even look at me. I tried explaining to her. She knew I would always choose a stable home for Spence. I feel like I’ve let her down. Guys it’s the worst feeling ever. I know I will never be able to repay her. I want to heal all her pain but I can’t. I know the pain she’s suffered is because of me.” Jughead wiped his tears away. He was sitting at his office at home. He had a sleeping Spencer next to him, his open doc for his novel. All he could do was picture her.

“Jughead, a part of you will always love my cousin. You found one another in a town full of darkness. You were each other’s lights. You both helped one another through so much trauma. You will always love her but you’ve moved on. You have a little boy. This pain you both feel is real. You never got the goodbye you both deserve. Seeing her has brought back the painful memories. You both deserve more but there isn't much you are able to do about it. All I can suggest is be there for one another as friends. She needs a friend in a fucked up place like Riverdale.”

“I know. I’m just so confused.” 

“Of course you are.” Toni added. “You were Betty and Jughead. You were the couple that could face anything. Look what she did for you.”

Jughead just sighed. “That’s what I feel so guilty about. How can I write this novel about us when I am feeling so heavy. If she doesn’t want me to write it then I stop. I just want to make her proud and all she can do is look at me like I was the one to stab her twice in the heart.” Jughead couldn’t control his tears. “Do I speak to her again?”

“Give her time.” The girls said in unison. “Anyway Jughead, we have to find out what gender we are having.” Toni smiled. 

Jughead could tell his friends were smiling. “It’s such a beautiful thing. Enjoy it, especially because you’re having twins.” He smiled happily for them. 

“We’ll visit when my morning sickness settles down. I can’t get in the car without throwing up.” Cherly giggled softly. 

“That’s for the best. Also Betty would be happy to see you.”

“Send her our love.” Toni added before the call ended. 

____

Back in Riverdale: 

Pepper had originally planned to speak to her brother. How that quickly changed when Archie was there. She was happy for her brother but this is a dangerous game they are playing. They knew the risks and they are still taking them. She was in desperate need to talk with her brother. So she resulted in messaging him on her phone. 

P: She is out.   
M: who?  
P: Betty.   
M: Jones will be all over her again. She went to prison for him. Mum pressed charges on him attacking me for kidnapping her. She took the brunt. You need to kill her or make her fail prole. Whatever you do she needs to be gone.  
P: We need her gone. I’ve been a good mole. We’re always head of these serpent scum.   
M: Then we work on getting her back in prison or killed.   
P: got it. 

Pepper put her phone away as she headed into Jughead’s home office. She needed to know all the information. What’s better than getting it from the original source. She headed to Jughead and hugged him from behind. Pepper didn’t truly love Jughead. She was in love with Sabrina a fellow ghoulie. They’ve been having an affair for the whole of their marriage. 

"Hey baby." She kissed him on the cheek. Jughead turned to kiss his wife back. Pepper could see his wet skin and his teary eyes. "You okay?"

"I won't lie to you Pep." Jughead shook his head no. "Do you want to talk about it? Is this about that blonde? Betsy?"

"Betty." He corrected her nodding his head yes. “I should talk about it but it’s far too painful.”

“Well the past is always painful honey. That’s why it’s in the past. Speak to me.”

“The whole story?” Jughead asked. 

“The whole story.”

“Well I guess we start at the beginning.” He whispers. 

Heading back into your past can be daunting. It can be therapeutic but most of all it was the beginning of the future. A future that took a complete 180. 

Was he really ready to share his story with his wife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoe some love to your fanfic authors. It encourages them to write.
> 
> Thank you for your love on this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this fic. It's a very angsty fic but worth the wait.

6 years earlier-

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were childhood sweethearts. (Well kind of.) They got together when they were 15 and were together ever since they were 18 and took a break which was unspoken due to their situation. 

The Northside or town had a rivalry with the southside of town. They were the polar opposites. One side of the town is financially stable with the stepford housewives. The other side of the town is incredibly poor filled with two gangs. The Southside Serpents and The Ghoulies. A gang war between them running generations deep. 

None of that mattered to the two young lovers. Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones navigated one another's lives. They were accepting of each other's craziness. All that mattered was the love they carried for one another. With the two lovers from both sides of town together. It allowed their generation to come together. 

Riverdale high was a place for both north and southsiders to come and learn. It brought people together and further apart. The student lounge was the place everyone came together in. Betty and Jughead were currently snuggled close together going over an article. They had the blue and gold but their friends wanted them to hang out with them.

“I love you Betts.” Jughead kissed her head. She smiled sweetly at him. “I love you Jughead.”

“Get a room!” Archie teased holding Veronica on his lap. “Says you.” Cherly added, holding her girlfriends hands.

“Leave the love birds alone.” Kevin smiled over at his boyfriend Fangs. It was still new so they haven't told anyone yet. 

“You all make me feel like I’m going to die alone.” Sweet Pea jokes. 

He looked over at Veronica. He had the biggest crush on her but she was taken. All he did was admire from afar. The serpent lot smirked at him knowing that he was crushing hard.

“Anyway, who’s coming to the party tonight?” He added. 

Everyone but Betty and Jughead said they were going. They had plans for a date night at the drive in. All their friends gave them puppy dog eyes. Both the couple rolled their eyes. They knew they would never hear the end of it. Both of them looked at one another. It’s as if they were speaking telepathically. 

“Fine.” They answered in unison. “We’ll go but I am not dancing.”Jughead made them aware. 

“Well we’ll see.” Betty smirked. 

“For you Betts, I will think about it.” That earned him a soft sweet kiss. 

______

At the party: 

It was no secret that the couple preferred a quiet night in with a movie on. They would always pick that instead of a party. Yet it wasn’t often they agreed to go out partying. Once in a blue moon they would. It was no surprise that you would either see Jughead sulking in the corner or shoving his face with food. He would always feel uncomfortable at parties. However, having her here with him makes him feel at ease. 

Being with her allowed him to forget the stress of the serpents, the ghoulies and his home life. They’ve always been on the rocks. Being with her he could truly be the weirdo he was. The one she loves and adores tp pieces. 

“One dance Juggie?” Betty uses her puppy dog eyes. She knew she had him hooked lined and centered with one glance. “Fine.” Jughead couldn’t help but smile. 

Betty guided them to the living room where everyone was dancing. Jughead held her close smiling at his girlfriend. His hands trailed along her body. Betty smiled at him. She knew how much he hated parties but he is here with her. Jughead was just enjoying seeing his girlfriends face all light up. He spun her around as she giggled. Both leaning in their lips touched softly. They deepened the kiss forgetting about the world around them. 

“Meet me in the Blossom’s library.” Betty whispered. 

“Okay babe. See you in a few minutes. Shit I forgot the condom in my wallet. It’s in the car. I’ll get it.”

Jughead headed to go get it as Betty headed up to the library. Thornhill is a massive place. It could be considered the maze of Riverdale. Betty turned a corner to realise it was the wrong one. Turning backwards on herself she felt someone’s arms wrap around her. Betty only assumed it was Jughead. 

“Baby have you got it?” Betty asked. 

Before she even got a reply she got hit over the head. Collapsing to the floor black crowded her vision. Everything was a blur until she woke up the next day. She had no idea that the night of the party Jughead was looking for her all night. Panicking when he saw blood on the floor. In such an emotional state he had stopped a party full of drunk teens. Penny Peabody would always use Betty as the main threat.

Why? You ask. 

All snakes have a soft underbelly and she was his. Jughead would do anything for Betty Cooper. He adores her and would give everything up for her. They were each other’s soft underbellies. 

Waking in a cold damp basement, she was tied up to a chair with a ghoulie on Cooper watch. Fear and panic set in instantly. Anything she tried all led up to get a barrel of a gun pressed to her head. This went on for two weeks. Sending an uproar on the southside. The serpent's upturned all the ghoulies known places. Each day Jughead’s fears heightened. He couldn’t imagine what his beloved was going through. Anger coursed through his veins. 

It felt as though no one cared. Tom Keller and the police were on the case but the case wasn’t going anywhere. Jughead came to his breaking point. It was two weeks from the party at one in the morning where he tried his last option. The ghoulies had a place on the southside deep on the other side. Betty had been there before with Veronica. It had multiple rooms and was the only logical place she could be. 

Sneaking into the hang out was easier. They have a lack of security. Getting into the basement was easy. He practically walked through the house unnoticed. Granted it was much easier as most of the house were drunk or shooting up. Getting to the basement he saw his beloved bruised and exhausted. Jughead burst through the door with tears in his eyes. 

“It took you long enough Jones. Me and your northside princess have been having some fun.” Malachi smirked. 

In that moment Jughead saw red. Furious ignited through his veins. Malachi walked up to Betty. 

"Get away from her!" Jughead raised his voice.

"Make me." He smirked an evil smirk.

Jughead had just lost it. He came charging towards him throwing a punch. "I fucking told you to get away from her!" Jughead continued to punch him until he was on the floor out. 

Betty was shaking in fear as Jughead took the rope off from her. Betty broke down in his arms. Jughead held her. Betty was so scared. She allowed herself to sobb. Jughead kissed her head softly.

That's the last moment they officially had as a couple. No one could have ever imagined the repercussions. In a matter of moments an action changed their whole life.

Penny Peabody pressed charges on behalf of her coma son. They pressed charges for both Betty and Jughead. Jughead Jones already has a record. Another mark on it could put him away for life. Betty had a clean record she knew if she would be tried as a child. 

Yet that all came crashing down on her. She took the blame. They went through the self defence route. Yet they never expected her to be trialed as an adult. If they were both being honest all the lead up to the trial was a blur.

All they both could remember were the tears when she got pulled away into a cell. How she couldn't kiss him goodbye. How they argued about how he should be the one in the cell. That was the most painful day. He had lost his beloved and it was all his fault. 

The first year was the hardest. They would call and see one another and even write letters. But it was all too much. It was so painful as they couldn’t even touch one another. Each visit got worse. Each night was a sleepless night. Hiding away for her safety became the new normal. Northsider in prison was dangerous. Looking over her shoulder every step of the way. It was this exhausting battle of trying to keep herself safe. It took herself to working in the library, joining the scholars programmes. She finished highschool and got her degree in prison. It wasn’t much, it was the only thing that kept her sane. 

It was half way through her sentence when everyone found out who she really was. She was the serpents king's princess. All the serpent women were jealous. All the ghoulies hated her for what she did to one of their leaders. It got to a point where a group of ghoulies and serpents teamed up. 

That was the day Betty was studying and working in the library. Betty was helping people check out books. She loved working in the library as it gave her some normality. It made her feel like she wasn’t locked up. 

“Cooper could you help me find a book? It was here last week but it’s been moved.” A serpent asked her. 

“Sure.” Betty headed over to where she was. 

Betty headed to the last shelf where she knew it was. She stood up on her tiptoes to grab the book. In a matter of seconds she crippled over in pain. It was a jarring stabbing pain as she saw blood as she touched her back. As Betty stood up to go find a guard she had a ghoulie come to the front of her stabbing her. Betty fell to the floor passing out. 

Hours later she woke up in the prison hospital. This is the weakest she had ever been. All she wanted in that moment was to be with Jughead. She had no idea if her family had been contacted. She was in the hospital for a few weeks before getting put in isolation for her own safety. 

In isolation she had time to think. She would write letters to Jugheads. Most of them weren’t allowed to be sent off but writing them helped her. She took a pen to pad and wrote till her heart was content. 

_Dear Juggie, 

They’re giving me a million reasons to give up. They’re giving me a million reasons to let go of my old life and let go of you. If i had a highway i would run for the hills right now. I'm trying to make the worse seem better but I can’t. I have a hundred million reasons to give up. Yet you're my good reason to keep fighting. Loving and fighting is all they do here. It’s chaos. I would be so lost if I stop thinking about us. I’m trying to hold on. Come back and visit me. I need all the pain to go away. I still need you. I’m losing myself. I don't want to let go. I know I’m not that strong. The white noise is too consuming. It’s lonely in isolation. I wish we could go back to when we were younger. You are my home so if I have you in my memories I should be fine right? I have a photograph of us and it was the last image we ever took together. I hold it close to me as we sleep. It’s like I’m holding you. Like I am safe. I know this was my choice Juggie. I know that. I hope you are wishing your best life. I love you Jones._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Support your favourite fanfic authors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are liking this angsty fic. I'm going to try alternate between fics and upload them on a sunday. Let's see how that goes.

Present day: 

To say Pepper was shocked ws an understatement. Her brother never told her how far and how much of a love story the two had. Betty loves Jughead like she loves Sabrina. However, family loyalties always come first. 

It was a few days on from that emotional conversation. Jughead knew he wanted to speak to Betty. Try to attempt to speak to her again. He couldn’t lose her now she was back in his life. He wanted to try to understand what prison life was like. It’s the least he could do. Offering a shoulder she could cry on. 

Today Pepper was out. Fp was working in the bar and Jughead was working on his novel. Yet he can’t get Betty out of his mind. He had a sleeping two year old next to him on the sofa. He adored his little boy but over the two years, Jughead has let his mind slip to what if he was Betty’s.

The bar was busy for a day. It was all the old serpents day drinking. People coming in for dinner if they wanted to go somewhere different to pops. Betty got dressed up in all black as she was wearing Poly’s old clothes. She needed to find a job before she met with her parole officer later at four. She knew Fp would give her a job or at least she was hoping. She knew everywhere else in Riverdale would shoot her down. 

Stepping into the bar she physically felt a ton of weight lift from her shoulders. There was no sign of Jughead and Pepper. Betty headed up to the bar to see Fp. He gave her a sad smile. She looked at him back to say stop. 

“Fp, the other day I came to ask for a job. No one will take me and I need a job. It’s part of my parole. If I don’t have one that’s strike one. Three strikes and I’m back there.” Betty began shaking. The memories of the past few years rushing back. Fear entered her face. “I physically can’t go back Fp. I won’t make it a second time.”

“Hey.” He gently touched her shoulder. “I’m the one who knows what you fully went through. It’s hell.”

“It’s like you’re a caged animal. You’re trapped in the pods. All this drama you can’t escape. I’m constantly on edge of a panic attack.” Betty teared up. 

“What’s your curfew?” Fp asked. 

“10pm.”

“You can work Monday to Friday opening till half 3. That gives you time to get to your parole meetings. Then we risk no chances of you missing curfew. However, you might have to work with Pepper. Jughead works on a few odd shifts when he’s not writing his novel and having meetings with his publisher.” 

Betty looked at Fp nodding. A feeling of proudness washed through her body. He did it. Jughead was a published author. She would ask him about that when she works the courage to see him again. For now she was happy he reached his dream job. 

“Let’s get you into our system. I can give you a letter to show to your parole officer. Who have you got?” Fp wondered. 

“Grundy.” Betty answered. 

“She’s not so bad. She has the hots for me but I’m with your mother.” He smiled lovingly. 

Betty nodded not wanting to go there. 

Fp took her to the office to get everything sorted. As they did that she got a message from Jughead. 

J: can we meet up. 

B: Juggie I have a meeting at 4. It's with my parole officer. Can we meet at mine after? I guess I have to know I’m working for your dad. 

J: okay. I’m sorry, I have to bring Spencer. Pepper is out. 

Betty just left him on read, turning her phone off. She knew that could have come off as petty but it truly hurt her. She had no response and all of a sudden she is out and he is living a different life. Granted she knew that was to be expected. Yet she didn’t expect this drastic change. 

The meeting with her parole officer went smoothly. Betty hated her though. All she did was make her feel uncomfortable. She knew this wasn’t about making friends yet she would like to be comfortable with her. Grundy looked at her like she was this dangerous murder. Betty wasn’t dangerous. It left her unsettled. However, if she kept everything on track their meetings would be short. 

At home Betty heard a knock on the door. Alice was out, it was if her own mother was trying to avoid her. Betty felt unwelcome in her own home. Yet it’s the address she has on her parole form. It would be her address for a few months. The second her parole was over she was moving out. Betty answered the door to Jughead and a walking Spencer with the harness on. He was hyper and only could speak simple speech. Jughead picked him up as they headed to the living room. 

“So?” Betty awkwardly sat down across from him. 

“I want to still be friends.” Jughead told her. Betty looked at him with tears in her eyes. “Please don’t cry Betts.” He whispered. 

“Sorry, it’s hard being here. Do you know how much I want to run to you and kiss you? To hold you and cry. But I'm here seeing you be an amazing father. I’m here seeing you married to a beautiful woman. I’m watching you live the life we dreamt of. And I'm here so broken trying to fit back in society. How can I do that when I’ve been treated like an animal.”

Jughead looked at her sobbing. He knew it takes a lot for his father to get back to his normality. Yet, Betty doesn’t know what that is. Her normality used to consist of him and highschool and now it’s not. Jughead headed over to her and held her. Spencer was on the sofa playing with his toy Jughead handed to him. 

“You found someone new. I have to accept it but the problem is Juggie. I don’t know how to take that away from you without giving someone else my heart. I don’t think I want to love anyone but you. All I'm trying to do is get over you but I’m so bad at it. Maybe because I don’t want to let you go. I let myself want you. I let myself fall back into those gorgeous ocean blue eyes. They pull me in like the tide of the sea. I let myself feel things that I know I shouldn’t. Your not mine anymore but I’m still a little bit yours.I will always be yours.” Betty ranted.

She needed to get all that out before she didn’t have the courage anymore. She looked at Jughead nervously. She had no idea what was running through his head. All she knew was that he was still holding her. He hadn’t ran for the hills. He listened to her as she had been silenced for so many years. 

“Don’t be stupid. I will always love you. God Betts I still love you. So much has changed and all I want to do is run away like romeo and juliet.” Jughead told her. “With a happily ever after, like we planned.” She added. 

“Exactly. But reality struck us. We got dealt a bad set of cards. Yet we played the game and we lost. We may have lost the game but my love for you stayed.” He cupped her cheeks. 

“But you learnt to love Pepper. I get it.” Betty whispered. 

“Well I tried. She hides things from me.”   
“You should find out. You can’t live a happy life if you’re not truthful with one another.” She added. 

“Look at that little boy Betts. I don’t want to fuck his childhood up.” Jughead sighed. 

“He would rather have happy parents than unhappy ones. I love you Jughead Jones. I know I need to let you go. You need to figure out what’s more important. I need to learn how to live my life without you.” Betty wiped her tears away. 

“I wish we could be 16 again and run away.” He looked at her. 

Betty looked back at him. They both got lost in each other's eyes. With one glance they were reliving their relationship. With one glance they moved closer to one another. It is as if they were magnets. They couldn’t help but be attracted to one another as their lips touched. Such a soft tender kiss. Both knowing it was so wrong. However, it felt right. It felt like they were 16 again and had no care in the world. Jughead knew he should pull away but he couldn’t. He could see his son in the corner of his eye. He was happily playing with the soft toy. They deepened the kiss for a moment before reality came crashing down on them. 

“I should probably go.” Jughead whispered looking into her emerald green eyes. 

They both knew it was for the best. If he stayed he wouldn't want to leave. Seeing Betty had brought up so many things from the past and the present. Jughead had been ignoring this feeling about Pepper as he liked the peaceful bliss they had. But something has felt off for a while. It's only now he is choosing to admit it to himself. 

Was this because Betty is out of prison? Was this because it was time? Was it because she didn't like sleeping in the same bed as him? Was it because all this time he had been lying to himself. That he did the one thing he hated families on the northside doing. 

Jughead had become one of those people. Hide behind the perfect wall but on the other side they were fractured. He had done what the Cooper's had done when Betty went to jail. Try to build a cover story. Granted Alice's didn't work as the media did an article exposing the youngest Cooper. 

Jughead came here for answers. He wanted to know what prison was life for her. Instead they knocked down the wall Jughead's had up for two years. Maybe knocking that wall down was a good thing. Maybe, just maybe this allowed hope for Betty. 

Maybe, perhaps it was time for the truth to come out. No more hiding. They need to live their best truest life as tomorrow it all may be gone. It was time to confront the demons they’ve all been ignoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Always support your favourite fanfic authors. Thank you so much for reading this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a long time.

Families have strong loyalties. Families are supportive. Families are loving. Families try to tell the truth. So what happens when you feel like a family bond is breaking? What happened if it wasn’t even there in the first place. Jughead was questioning everything. 

Did Pepper take advantage of his vulnerable state? Did she really care for him? Was she ever attractive to him? What was her deal? 

It all started to become clear. She didn't sleep in the same bed as him. She was out all the time. If they ever spent time together she would focus all her attention on Spencer. Something was clear and the thing most clear was something was going on.

Jughead was putting Spencer to bed and he couldn't stop thinking about Betty. He knew she would be around the wrym. That made him feel better. Hopefully they can start to talk more. 

Pepper came back to their home in the early hours of the morning. Jughead heard the door go. Ever since they had Spencer he had been a light sleeper. The constant worry weighed over him as what if something happened. When they saw one another at breakfast later on that day Jughead was willing to say something.

"Pepper where do you go all the time?" Jughead asked, watching their son eat.

"To see Sab. She's going through some stuff." Pepper shrugged.

"But it's all the time. We don't do things as a family anymore." Granted they did very little as a family. "Spencer misses you."

"I miss my little prince." Pepper kissed Spencer's cheek.

"So you will stop going over there all the time?" Jughead prompted.

"No. I certainly will not. She needs me and I need her."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Maybe if you spoke to me more you will need her less." Jughead snapped.

"Maybe I don't want you more!" Pepper glared.

It's true she didn't want him at all. Yet her loyalties laid with her family and they needed her gathering Intel. 

"I'm going to see Arch. I'm taking Spence." Jughead mumbled.

That put him in a foul mood. He messaged to meet up at pops with him. Archie happily agreed. He told him he was already there with Betty. Jughead didn't care. He wanted to see Betty. Her soft smile would make his foul mood somewhat happy again.

Arriving at Pops he saw his friends in their old booth. The one they shared so many secrets in. The one where old wounds were healed. The one where makeup kisses happened. The one where first dates happened and many breakups for some. He headed over to him with Spencer walking next to him on his harness. He was so hyper today. 

“Spencer.” Archie smiled. Spencer looked at his uncle. He picked him up as the little boy giggled. “Arch.” He kissed his cheek. 

Spencer knew a few words and ‘Arch’ was on. He sounded like he was sneezing saying his name. It was the cutest thing. 

“Betty have you met Spencer?” Archie wondered. 

“Not properly.”

Archie carried him over to the booth. Jughead followed them. They all sat down. Jughead was just going to have coffee. “Spence, do you want a cookie and milk?” Jughead asked. 

“Yes, daddy.” He sat on Archie’s lap. 

Jughead nodded as pops came to take their order. “Hi Spence, we haven’t met properly. I’m Betty.” She introduced herself to him. 

“Say hello buddy.” Jughead prompted him. 

Spencer was shy like Jughead. He looked exactly like him at that age. He was a mini him. That made her smile. She always knew he would make great babies. A part of her will always feel sad knowing she had lost that chance with him. 

“Hello.” He uttered shly. 

“You have pretty eyes.” Betty smiled at him. “Daddy’s!” He cheered. The three adults laughed softly. “They are like daddy’s very pretty blue.” 

“Blue!” Spencer pointed to her top and his own. “Is that your favorite color?” Betty wondered. 

“Yep.”

“Cool, mine too!” Betty smiled at him. Spencer smiled at her. He didn’t open up to people easily. Jughead smiled at them. Of course he felt comfortable with Betty. Who wasn’t? He saw his son point at Betty. “Sit?” He asked.

“You want to sit with me?” Betty asked back. 

Spencer nodded. He then looked up to his father to see if that’s okay. “Come here buddy.” Jughead picked him up to sit in between them. Betty smiled at the little boy. He smiled back melting her heart.

“So Archie was telling me he has a boyfriend. I’ve missed so much.” Betty smiled. 

“I know, insane and he still hasn’t told me who.” Jughead smiled. 

“Arch who is it? You have to tell us. What if you get married?” 

Spencer leaned his head on Betty. She smiled down at the little boy. He was happily eating his cookie making a mess.

“You won’t like who he is. But I swear he’s changed. He isn’t the same person he was in highschool. The coma changed him.” Archie smiled lovingly.

Both smiles dropped in Betty’s and Jughead’s face. She began shaking when Spencer noticed he tugged on his father’s hand. Jughead then held Betty’s hand calming her. “Cookie?” Spencer offered Betty some. 

“I’m okay buddy.” Betty told him. 

“I want you to meet the Malachi I feel in love with.”

“Archie, you know what he stole from us. From Betty especially.” Jughead sighed. 

Archie looked over at Betty. “Betty, he has changed. Please he wants to meet my friends. Veronica has moved on Sweet Pea. They are enjoyed in Paris. Please just say hi to him.” Archie begged. 

“If i do this.” Betty paused. “I deserve an apology. I will only go if Jughead comes too.”

“Jughead?” Archie asked with a pleading glance in his eyes.

“If I do this I’m not speaking to him. I am here to support Betty. Spencer stays with Pepper.” He told her. 

“Mommy!” Spencer smiled happily hearing his mother’s name. “Deal.” Archie shook Jughead’s hands. “Also because he makes you happy.” Jughead added.

"Thank you guys. I really do appreciate it. I love him and he loves me. Around me he is Kai and nothing else." 

Both Betty and Jughead nodded. They understood. That's how they were around one another once upon a time. They would only let their true selves show around one another.

"So you wanted to rant about Pep?" Archie prompted.

"Yes. We had a talk this morning and we argued. She is never around and she's always somewhere else. It's like she's not the person I thought I married." 

"Well she's always around the ghoulie hang out." Archie shrugged.

"What?" Both Betty and Jughead were in shock.

"Yeah. She's always there for Sabrina and Malachi."

"Sabrina is her best friend. I'm okay with that but why Malachi though?" Jughead questioned.

"Sounds messy."Betty added. Archie shrugged as Jughead looked at him worried."I think you just need to ask her for the truth." She told him.

"Betty's right. You can't get anywhere if you don't." Archie told her.

"You're right." Jughead sighed."We need honesty for Spence."

"Juggie whatever happens, you need to do the best for Spencer. Also I would like to be friends again. Having those breakdowns crying I needed that before I could get to this point." Betty confessed.

"Betts I understand. You've sacrificed so much for me. I never understood how much until Spencer came along." Jughead told her.

Betty nodded. 

Telling him that she had a weight off her shoulders. Kissing him left something between them. It brought something up. Maybe it made their past feelings blossom again. Deep down those feelings never left.

Spencer was eating his cookie when he pointed to Betty's milkshake. "Milk?" Spencer asked.

"Do you want a sip?" Betty lifted her strawberry milkshake.

Spencer nodded.

"Can he Jughead?" 

"Sure." Jughead smiled.

Betty lifted the drink to Spencer's lips as he took a small messy sip. "Aw berry." Spencer smiled. 

"Strawberry and vanilla are my favourite." Betty told him. "Yummy." Betty smiled at the little boy. 

"So can you come see Malachi this Sunday?" 

"Sure I only work monday to Friday. Speaking of, I need to go." Betty told them.

"Go, don't be late on your first day." Archie said.

"I won't." 

Jughead wished her good luck as Spencer waved goodbye. Betty looked at the boys in the booth waving.

Now she had finally met Spencer fully. Her heart was fuller. Jughead was a phenomenal father. It didn't matter who the mother was to that little boy as he had the best parts of Jughead him in. 

Time may have changed significantly but sitting among her friends. Hearing about her friends experiences all of their lives have changed for the better.

It was the start to focus on the positive and eliminate the negative. Life has changed and so has Betty Cooper. Now it was her chance to get the life she wants. 

Ready or not?

Betty Cooper had no choice. 

She needed to make the path she wanted in life and it all starts with now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. Lucky I have chapters pre written for this. I hope you enjoy

Sunday came faster than anyone would like to admit. Apparently everyone was in town to meet Malachi. Archie had planned this. He had planned a dinner at his house with Mary. He had all their friends coming. That allowed Betty to meet them all. Catch up with them all. 

Last week went surprisingly well. The men gave her less hassle and the new bartender. Mrs Grundy still made her uncomfortable but they were both warning up to one another. Betty had been helping Mary with cases all whilst she started her own blog.

Betty wanted to share her experiences with other women. Maybe offer advice and away for her to vent. She had published both the letters she wrote on there.

Betty was currently getting ready. Veronica was with Betty getting ready. She surprised her on Saturday. Sweet Pea needed to come home for a family emergency. Fang's grandmother was in hospital and she practically raised them.

"So are you and Arch close still?" Betty wondered.

"Yeah, we're best friends." 

"That's good." She nodded.

"So are you and Jones friends?" Veronica wondered.

"I think we're getting there. We did kiss, that was a moment of lust and need." Betty shrugged.

"But he's married." 

"And me and Jughead have a history." She reminded herself.. 

"I know just don't get your heart hurt." Veronica told her.

"I won't and how about we go see Archie's boyfriend." Betty smiled softly.

"Yes. God help us. We need the strength to keep Jughead calm." 

"He's only going for me. So let's go so we don't leave him alone too long with the devil." She said.

______

Ghoulie’s hangout:

Arriving at the ghoulies hang out Betty felt wick to her stomach. Veronica was holding her tightly. Jughead came up behind them. The woman could see the anger behind his eyes. He glanced at Betty seeing her shake. Being back here brought up so many painful memories. Jughead hated seeing her like that. His hands came up to her shoulder gently rubbing it to calm her. Betty looked up at him giving a shy smile. He then moved his hand to her hand. She didn’t care what people thought. In that moment she needed to have him close to her. Their fingers intertwined as Archie brought them to Malachi’s room. Jughead squeezed her hand giving her that reassurance. 

“Guys, this is my boyfriend Kai.” Archie hugged his boyfriend from behind. 

“Hi.” Veronica shook his hand. 

Veronica and Archie had stayed close friends. She was happy seeing him happy. She wasn’t too pleased to see who. However, knowing Archie, Malachi had changed his ways. Forgetting both their past actions Archie and Malachi they are good for one another. Therefore making their actions better.

“Nice to meet you.” Malachi nervously shook her hand. “It’s a little weird meeting the ex.” He laughed awkwardly. 

“Don’t be. I’m engaged and my Archiekins deserves the world.” Veronica kissed his cheek. “He’s one of my closest friends after all.”

Malachi nodded. He looked at Betty and Jughead. This was going to be the most awkward thing. Yet, they’re Archie’s closest friends he had to play nice. 

“Guys say hi.” Archie prompted. 

“Hi.” Betty uttered. 

“Hello, I owe you an apology.” Malachi began. 

“You think!” Jughead snapped. “You took her life away from her! You kidnapped her! Now she can’t be the lawyer she wants to be! No one knows the truth! She wouldn’t let me take the blame! You know why? Because she loves me!”

“Jughead!” Archie snapped. 

“Sorry.”

“Listen Betty, I am sorry. I was childish back then. I have strong loyalty to my family. I am forever sorry for the pain I’ve caused you.” He told her. 

“Thank you for the apology.” Betty whispered. 

Jughead just squeezed her hands. He wanted to kiss her palms so badly. Betty looked at him with fear in her eyes. She really didn't want to be here. Despite that they sat down on the couch to attempt a civil conversation. Betty and Veronica looked around nervously. Jughead just stared Malachi down. He would never forgive him. It doesn’t mean because he is here supporting his friend that he had forgiven Malachi. 

Betty looked around as Archie started a conversation. “Ronnie when’s the wedding?” Archie asked sitting on Malachi’s lap. He wrapped his arms around him kissing his boyfriend's neck. Archie smiled at his boyfriend. He kissed him back. 

“Well we were waiting for B to get out. I can’t have my wedding without my two favorite maid of honours. Plus me and Pea want to move back to New York. I’ve been offered a New York fashion week slot. We’re currently in the process of moving back. So probably next year.” Veronica explained. 

Betty wasn’t listening when she was stuck looking at a photography of Pepper and Malachi. 

“B did you hear me? I want you to be my maid of honour with Kev.”

“Sorry what? I didn’t hear you. I was looking at a photo of Pepper and Malachi.” Betty pointed to the photo. Jughead instantly looked at it. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He instantly looked at Archie. “Arch, why is there a photo of my wife in your boyfriend's room?”

“Their siblings. I thought you knew.”

Jughead just looked completely broken. “Is this true?” He asked Malachi. 

“She is my twin. We are so close. She didn’t tell you?” Malachi knew the truth. He knew why they didn’t tell him.Yet he adored his nephew and didn’t want to lose seeing his nephew. That’s one thing he loved more than life himself was Spencer. “No, wait! Was all our marriage just you keeping track of me and the serpents?”

“Baby is this true?” Archie asked. 

“Yes. There’s this gang war that’s been going on for generations. We’re all tired of fighting. We need inside information so we can avoid all the arguments and injuries” Malachi told him. 

“So what was the aim goal?!” Jughead yelled. 

“To take over the serpents!”

“BUT NOW I HAVE A LITTLE BOY MALACHI! THIS PUTS HIM IN DANGER.”. Jughead lost it. 

Betty held Jughead’s hand. “Juggie, it’s okay. You’ll protect him like you did with me.” She reassured him feeling helpless. 

“NO! WE WOULDN’T LET THAT HAPPEN. SPENCER WILL BE THE LEADER OF BOTH THE GANGS!” Malachi yelled back. 

Over my dead body. That’s it, I’m getting a divorce and getting full custody of Spencer. He is two years old. My father can be the leader again!” Jughead stormed out. 

Betty excused herself. Veronica stayed to keep Archie calm. Betty saw Jughead outside in his car with tears streaming down his face. Once again his life had been turned upside down. This time it included his son. He wouldn’t put Spencer in danger. He refused too. He would fight with the best lawyers to get the divorce and full custody of Spencer. 

Knocking on the window gently to try get his attention Betty looked at him. He wouldn’t lift his head up. He had his head in his hands at his breaking point. Jughead will never put someone he cares about in danger again. Betty opened the door to the front seat as she sat down with him. Hearing his sobs were heart wrenching. She sofly tugged on his arms to hug him. Betty entangled him in her arms. Holding him close as he cried. 

“I’m not going to let that happen.” Jughead uttered. 

“I know. I will help you. You saved me Jughead and we won’t let your little boy get put in harm's way.” Betty told him. 

Jughead finally looked up at her. Betty looked at him back cupping his cheeks. She gently stroked his cheeks. They locked eyes getting lost in each other's gaze. There was so much love between the two. Both couldn’t control the magnetic feeling between them. They drew together and kissed one another. At this point Jughead didn’t care. He wanted Betty. He has always wanted her. Before she could fully have him, they both knew what needed to be done. They gently pulled away breathless. 

“I love you Betts.” He whispered. 

“I love you Jughead Jones.”

Jughead was ready to give in. He knew he couldn't. He had a little boy to think about. He had Betty supporting him. That’s all he needed and he’s so thankful for her. Time is just a concept. It doesn’t matter how many years have passed, their love is just as strong like they were 16 and or 18. 

Both making so many sacrifices. With now everything coming to light they all can break free. They can move on from the sacrifices and start to focus on the exposed truths.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic. It will be a little angsty but we all love the angst train.
> 
> No hate.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
